


Need to Unwind

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [18]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen, daily scheme, prompt word: relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Double D struggles to relax.





	Need to Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Ed, Edd 'n Eddy  
> Pairing: None  
> Prompt Word: Relax

“Step right up, to the Ferris wheel of wonder!” Eddy decrees. “Only twenty-five cents!”

 

This amusement park ride is made of wire hangers, boxes, masking tape and rubber bands. There is also a large hamster wheel constructed so Ed can run and generate the motion needed. Jimmy and Sarah are in one box, with Edd pulling on a jump rope on the other side of the contraption to maintain the balance. Rolf is in another box, and his goat Victor is in yet another. Jonny and Nazz are in line to ride, while Kevin is across the alley, polishing his bike. Edd slips from his post and cries out, so Eddy leaps up to grab at his friend’s shoulders, to pull him down.

 

This does not appear to work, as Eddy starts to slide down Edd’s slender frame. Edd starts to lose his grip due to trying to hold his and Eddy’s weight. Ed stops running so he can scratch an itch. The boxes tilt a little too far on one side. A couple of rubber bands snap, and the metallic hangers bend and break. One of the central wires flies directly across, snaking its way between the spokes of Kevin’s bike. His eyes impulsively shoot up in time to see the wheel begin to collapse. Jimmy holds onto Sarah, and Rolf yells for Victor to run like the wind.

 

Kevin tugs free the wire, scraping the underbelly of his bicycle as he hops on and rides away from disaster. Nazz, Jonny, Victor, and Rolf are hot on his trail. Sarah and Jimmy’s box is launched off the wheel, and Ed’s hamster ball comes loose. It with him inside bounces down the cul-de-sac. Sarah and Jimmy scream as the ride completely disintegrates behind them, and they watch as Eddy and Double D are erupted from the detonation. The boys are found dangling from a tree in Ed’s front yard via a jump rope and a few extra-strength rubber bands when Sarah and Jimmy’s box comes to a stop.

 

Jonny walks over, noticing them, and listening to Plank. He laughs and nods, looking up at Eddy and Double D. “Plank says you guys need to relax!”

 

 

The following day, Ed, Double D, and Eddy have decided to take Jonny’s – or rather Plank’s – words to heart. Ed is found in his basement, sitting in a bathtub full of gravy while he watches old black and white monster movies. Eddy is in his bedroom at his house, alone as well. Although, his version of “relaxation” results in him pulling out blueprints for future schemes. Edd, on the other hand, has no idea what to do. After mulling around the house, he has a clear head to go for a walk. When he hits the grassy area of the park, he finds Jonny attempting to play on the teeter-totter with Plank.

 

“Are you having fun relaxing, Double D?”

 

Edd looks instantly uncomfortable and tugs at the collar of his shirt. “Well, I, uh, I don’t really know _how_ to relax.”

 

Sarah and Jimmy then appear, somersaulting through the grass. Jonny laughs. He collects Plank and calls after the tight-knit duo.

 

“Hey! Can me and Plank, and Double D join you guys?”

 

Sarah and Jimmy stop rolling. The unfold, giggling from the excitement. “Sure!”

 

They nod, welcoming the boys over. Edd manages a few flips, winding up in a flopping heap aside a small hill that leads to a ditch. Scooping himself to his feet, he watches as Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny (and Plank too, he supposes) fade into the distance. Edd brushes himself off and heads back into the neighborhood. He comes across the son of a shepherd, instantly noticing his wet, purple feet.

 

“Good heavens, what are you doing, Rolf?”

 

“Rolf is slackening from a heavy day of hard work with a good old-fashioned grape stomping. Sock Head Ed-boy will join, yes?”

 

“Sticky, sticky, messy, messy…” Edd repeats under his breath. He then steps away and denies aloud, “Uh, no thank you, Rolf. I think I’ll go find my _own_ way to relax.”

 

As Double D moves away from the grape-stomping country boy, he nearly crashes into Nazz. She’s holding a basketball.

 

“Hey, Double D!” She greets. “I’m trying to gather everyone around for a basketball game. You up?”

 

“Err… no thank you, Nazz. Basketball is a game of math and coordination, and I only have one of those down. I think I’ll go do something else.”

 

“Alright, dude. See ya!”

 

Nazz waves Double D away. Edd adjusts himself and makes a choice to go back to the alley and make sure that the remnants of his, Ed and Eddy’s failed attempt at an amusement park ride is cleaned and put away. Surprising him, Double D hears the upbeat music he doesn’t recognize coming from around the corner. Cautious, he leers around the corner, and he catches a wild amazement. Kevin is sweeping up the alley, dancing to the rhythm. Edd comes out from hiding, and Kevin pauses. The music continues in the background, and Kevin thrusts an extra broom at him. Edd takes it and starts sweeping nervously, while Kevin drops back to moving his body.

 

“I believe I’m unaware of exactly what this is pertaining to”

 

Kevin cuts Double D off with a genuine smile. “Just dance, Double Dork.”


End file.
